


Megaphone Madness

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amused demon, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I love it when Bill is all fond of the twins and junk, Mystery Twins, Twin antics, its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel asks Bill to magic her up a megaphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megaphone Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick fluff piece to get me started writing again.

"Hey Bill." The demon felt a tug on his jacket and looked down to see Mabel grinning up at him cutely. "Can you poof me up a megaphone? Pleeeease?" Her eyes widened beseechingly and she clasped her hands together in front of her. The absolute picture of cunning adorable manipulation.

He was so proud.

Laughing he patted her on the head and before she could pout at him a megaphone was in her arms. "There you go Shooting Star, go cause some trouble."

The brunette squealed in joy as she spun in a quick circle. "Thank you!" She chirped and turned to run back into the shack. Curious, he couldn't help but follow her inside. He stepped inside just in time to see the girl scramble on top of a box and clear her throat into the megaphone. 

The few customers milling around looked up at the sound. "Attention everyone, Dipper Pines is a huge dork! I repeat, Dipper Pines is a huge dork!"

"What?" Dipper squeaked indignantly, casting his sister an indignant look from the floor beside her. Her twin quickly hopped up beside her and snatched the megaphone from her hands. "Oh yeah well," he lifted the device of to his face, "Mabel Pines is a big dweeb!"

"What?" Mabel laughed nudging him off the box. "No I'm not."

Dipper poked her in the side and she giggled, falling off while her brother grinned triumphantly. "You totally are."

The girl scowled and reached out to squish his cheeks."I'm not." 

Snorting Dipper did the same, shaking her head slightly as he did so. "You are."

"Dork!" Mabel accused making fish lips at him while shaking his head.

"Dweeb!" Dipper responded making fish lips and sticking out his tongue.

After a few more seconds of this the twins just devolved into making incomprehensible noises at each other while screwing up their faces and shaking each others heads. They both stopped immediately when they were blinded by the flash of a camera. The two turned in unison with wide eyes to see Bill standing there grinning maniacally and holding a camera. "Oh don't stop on my account." He chirped lifting the camera and snapping another picture. 

He snickered at their continued shock. "You saplings sure are cute. Go on, do something else weird and adorable that I can use to blackmail you later."

Dipper was the first to snap out of it as a bright pink flush spread across his cheeks. Of course Bill took a picture of that too. "Bill!" He snapped, voice cracking as he disentangled himself from Mabel and rushed towards the demon. Laughing, said demon turned and ran out of the shop, he was quickly perished by the twins, once spitting threats and the other giggling in glee.

When Stan returned ten minutes later the shop was left entirely unattended and the twins were outside covered in dirt and for some reason, oil. 

Stan didn't leave them in charge of the shop again for a month.


End file.
